Boundaries
by severus-is-my-baby
Summary: Complete! Hermione wakes up in Snape's bed after a night she can't remember. After Snape reminds her, can they overcome the boundaries between them to show their true feelings? And what exactly are those feelings? Forget about HBP! Ch 10 up!
1. Twas The Night Before Christmas

Disclaimer: All the main characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them. Whether or not I give them back hasn't been decided yet. lol

_Ow my head is pounding. What happened last night? _Hermione Granger had awoken this morning with a terrible headache. As she sat up and looked around the room she was immediately confused. _Where the hell am I? This is not my room. _She looked down at the sheets covering her. _This isn't my bed. _She grabbed the blankets and pulled them up when she noticed she was not wearing any clothes. As she pulled the blankets up she almost screamed when she saw a hand next to her. Her eyes followed up the arm and settled on the face. _Oh my god. _She jumped out of the bed and the blanket went with her. She turned around in horror when she saw Snape's naked body lying in the bed. "Oh my god. I am in Professor Snape's rooms, naked. I was in his bed, naked. Oh my god. What the hell happened last night?" Hermione scrambled around the room to find her clothes and left the room. When she got back to her own room she couldn't stop pacing the floor. Why couldn't she remember what happened last night? "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." She didn't want to admit it but she needed to talk to Snape. She needed to find out what had happened.

When Snape woke up that morning, everything seemed normal. He got up and put on his robe. He would have been surprised if he _did _have clothes on because he mostly slept naked. He was taking a sip of his coffee when he suddenly remembered what he had done the previous night. He hoped that what he remembered was only his imagination and not the truth. He forced the images out of his head and read the Daily Prophet. He was glad that it was Saturday so that he didn't have to teach today. He was even happier that it was Christmas, not that he liked the holiday, just that it meant he had a vacation. About a half hour later he heard a knock at his door. _Now who could that be on Christmas morning? _He got up and opened the door to find Hermione standing in front of him looking rather stressed. The second he saw her images of the previous night flashed in his head. "Can I help you Miss Granger?" He couldn't let her catch onto the terror he felt for what he had done.

"Yes you can Professor. I would like to ask you why I woke up in your room, your bed this morning." Snape led her to his living room and told her to take a seat. "You mean you don't remember _anything_ from last night?"

"No I don't Professor."

"Ok then I guess I should refresh your memory." Snape mumbled something as he pointed his wand at Hermione's head. Suddenly she remembered everything, what she thought, what she felt, and oh god, what she did.

_Flashback to the Christmas party:_

_Hermione, being head girl, was on her way to the staff Christmas party. She was excited to have a chance to spend time with her Professors, and get to know them as more than just teachers. Dumbledore had decided to allow the head boy and girl and the prefects to come to the staff party this year stating that they were old enough and mature enough. This meant that her best friend Ron got to come along as well as the other prefects, but unfortunately this also meant that Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini, would also be there. _ _Hermione and Ron knocked on the door and were greeted by a rather cheerful yet rather tipsy Minerva McGonagall. _

"_Good evening Professor." Hermione said trying to stop from laughing at the site of her professor. _

"_Please my dears, call me Minerva. We are all adults here. Come on in. Enjoy yourselves. There is punch over on the table with some snacks as well." Hermione and Ron walked in behind 'Minerva' and looked around for some of the other students. _

"_Well this is interesting." said Hermione._

"_Yeah. Hey there's that Ravenclaw prefect. I wonder if he'll tell me about their Quidditch plays. I'll be back in a bit." Ron said just leaving Hermione. 'Thanks Ron,' Hermione thought. _

"_Well, well, well. I didn't think the Mudblood went to any parties." Hermione turned around to find Draco with his fellow Slytherins. "Oh I'm sorry Mudblood. I dint know you could hear me. If I had known I would have said it to your face. Don't you have a book to read or something?" _

"_Sod off Malfoy." Hermione said angrily._

"_Ooh snappy comeback Mudblood," Draco and his friends laughed as Hermione stormed off. Hermione walked over to the punch bowl and poured herself a glass. When she took a sip it tasted funny. She looked around the room and saw Snape standing in the corner brooding as always. She didn't think anything of it and kept drinking her punch. After about three or four glasses she was starting to feel more relaxed. She spotted Ron and walked over to him. "Hey Ronni-kinns. Wanna dance." She grabbed his arm, pulled him into the middle of the room and started dancing. _

"_Umm Hermione, are you ok?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine. I'm just in a super good mood. Have you tried this punch? It's delicious." Ron took her glass and smelled it. _

"_Hermione, are you drunk?"_

"_What? Noooo. Why would you say that?" _

"_Well just the way your acting and the fact that this punch reeks of alcohol." _

"_Oh come on Ronni don't you want to just have some fun?" _

"_I think it's time to go Hermione." _

"_No! I don't want to go." Hermione stormed off again but this time found herself standing next to Snape who had been watching her whole argument with Ron. He too seemed to have been drinking but clearly wasn't drunk yet. "Hello Professor." Hermione smiled at Snape. _

"_What do you want Miss Granger?"_

"_Aww somebody's in a bad mood. Come on lets get out of here. This is boring."_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. Let's leave this dump. But not before I get me some more punch." Snape sighed as he grabbed the cup from Hermione._

"_Hey, that's my punch. Give it back."_

"_Miss Granger, I think you have had enough to drink tonight." _

"_Aww you're no fun. I'm leaving." Snape watched her leave and then decided that she was still a student and he should walk her back to her room to make sure she even got there. Snape left and saw her walking down the hallway. "Miss Granger!" Hermione spun around almost falling over. Luckily Snape was close enough to catch her so she didn't hurt herself. _

"_Come to join the fun?" Hermione started walking again but didn't get far before she fell to the floor laughing. Snape sighed and knew that she would not be able to walk back to her own room. He picked her up and decided to take her to his own room since it was closer to at least be able to keep an eye on her. "Hey what are you doing?"_

"_Taking you to my room until you sober up." Hermione put her arms around his neck and slid her hand down his arm. "You know you have nice muscles. Did you know that? I don't know why you hide under these ugly robes." Snape knew that she was only acting this way because she was drunk and didn't say anything. When they reached his room he set here down on his bed. "Here drink this," Snape said handing her a glass of water. _

"_Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Hermione started tugging at her clothes. She had almost taken her shirt off when Snape grabbed her hands and told her to stop. _

"_Aww come on Severus. I know you want me," Hermione said leaning back on his bed. _

"_Miss Granger, stop. You don't want to do this. You're drunk." _

"_God I wish everyone would stop telling me what I want and don't want. I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions. Now come on. You didn't deny that you want me." She began to lift up her shirt and Snape turned away. She took it off and threw it in front of him to show him that it was off. She stood up and walked up to him. She ran her fingers down his back and walked around in front of him. Snape turned his head away but Hermione grabbed it with both hands and forced him to look at her. She had a coy smile on her face. She reached up and kissed his neck. She moved to his ear and whispered, "I want you too. And I promise I won't tell anyone." She kissed him on the lips. At first he tried to resist but his urges got the better of him. He deepened the kiss and grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. He moaned into her mouth. She took off his robes and his shirt as he led her to his bed. He laid her down and she moaned in frustration. _

A/N: Dun dun dun! Well you can all guess what happens next. No? Well then I guess you should review to find out.


	2. The Sparks Needed to Light the Fire

A/N: Thanks for the review I got. As for my other story: Ensnaring Minds, It was brought to my attention that there is a part that is a little confusing. I appreciate the constructive criticism and I tried to replace that chapter after editing on Microsoft Word. However, doesn't seem to want to let me replace that chapter. It is not letting me upload that document. I don't know why because it let me do this one. I assure you that as soon as I am able to I will fix that chapter. Now about this story. I am glad you seem to like it so here is the next chapter.

Chapter Two: The Sparks to Light the Fire

Hermione remembered exactly what had happened and snapped back to reality. "You took advantage of me you selfish bastard." Hermione stood up and walked over to the fire.

"Me? It was all your doing if I remember correctly."

"You could have stopped me. You didn't do anything. This is just as much your fault as it is mine. And I swear to _god,_ if you tell _anyone,_ I _will _kill you."

"Who am I going to tell? Do you honestly think I'm going to spread around the school that I shagged a student. No offense, but last night is not worth losing my job over."

"Well you should have thought of that last night. At least I have an excuse, I was drunk. You were as sober as you are now."

"You think I don't know that? You think I am not horrified by my actions?" Hermione was actually speechless. After a few minutes of awkward silence Snape said, "I think you should be going."

"And what? Just forget that this ever happened? Well I can't. Now it's burned into my memory that I…that I had sex… with a teacher. That I, Hermione Granger, head girl, provoked it. And you how can you live with yourself? Wait…" Hermione seemed to just recall something.

"What?"

Before we…you know…you didn't deny that you wanted me."

"Wait…I…uhh."

"Oh god. You did want it. That makes it even worse. I had sex with you and you _liked _it. Is that why you brought me here? To take advantage of me?"

"Of course not. You think I said, 'Hmm I'm bored, maybe I'll get a student drunk and shag her.'? I had no idea that this would happen." Snape kept moving closer to Hermione as he talked. Neither seemed to notice until they were about a foot apart.

Without thinking Hermione reached up and kissed Snape. Realizing what she had done, she immediately broke the kiss and ran out of the room in horror, quickly saying "I'm sorry," before she left. Snape just stood there in shock.

Hermione got back to her rooms and was just as stressed as she had been that morning. Now she hadn't only shagged her Professor, but she had kissed him…willingly. She didn't even know why she had kissed him.

All of a sudden she heard a knock at her door. She took a deep breath and opened it. She sighed in relief when it was just Ron.

"Hey Hermione. I wanted to see how you were feeling today. You know after last night." Hermione's heart almost stopped.

"What about last night?"

"You know. You had a lot to drink and I figured you would have a wicked head ache this morning so I came to see if you were ok."

"Oh that. Yeah I um don't really remember what happened last night," she lied.

"Well you got drunk at the staff Christmas party and then you left and I didn't see you the rest of the night. Where did you go? You left so suddenly."

"Umm I don't know. I suppose I wandered around and made it back here somehow. I'm fine though. Thanks for being concerned. Any way I um have to clean my room. Yes, it's a mess. Thanks for stopping by, maybe we can hang out later."

She shut the door before allowing Ron to say anything. _What have I done?_ She looked at the clothes she was wearing and they were the same ones she wore to the party. She needed to cleanse herself of that night and those memories so she decided to take a relaxing bath.

Over the rest of Christmas break, Hermione tried anything to avoid Snape. She never looked at the head's table at meals and often left early. She borrowed Harry's Marauder's Map to make sure they didn't cross paths on her nightly rounds. She even stayed in her room or the Gryffindor common room during her free times.

As each day ended, she was painfully reminded that the new term would be starting soon. With that thought, came another; she would have to face Snape for the first time since the kiss. What would he say to her? Would he even do _anything_?

As she woke up the morning of the start of term, she was actually nervous. Nervous to see him and to face him. She got dressed and headed to breakfast. As usual she didn't look up at him for fear of what his face would "say".

Unfortunately for her the Gryffindors had been assigned double Potions. At least it was the end of the day. She tried to ignore her fears and grabbed a piece of toast to eat. When she finished she went back to her room to get her things and met up with Ron and Harry on her way to class.

After a long day of grueling classes the last thing she wanted to do was go to double potions. It seemed that Harry and Ron shared her mood but not for the same reasons. They took their seats and waited for Snape to begin the lesson.

"Although it is the first day of term, we will be continuing from right where we left off. Open your books to page 400 and take notes for the rest of the class. Tonight I would like you all to write an essay about the different potions you take notes on today. It must be at least three feet in length and is due Wednesday. Get to work." Snape returned to his seat and continued grading papers.

Hermione sighed in relief knowing that she wouldn't have to face Snape yet. She opened her book and began to take notes. After about two hours the class was finally over. Snape told the students that they were dismissed and reminded them that their essays were due on Wednesday. Before Hermione could leave she heard him call her name to stay behind. She turned around and walked up to his desk.

"Yes Professor?" She gulped as she awaited his answer.

"Can we talk?"

"About what Professor?" She was hoping to avoid the subject completely but she was getting her hopes up and she knew it.

"We _kissed_ Hermione." Here it was. She knew it was inevitable.

"So?" She knew she was walking a fine line but she didn't care.

"We _kissed. _You and me. What was that Hermione?"

"A spell?"

"Oh come on. Really, do you really think that someone would put a spell on us to make us kiss? Honestly? …I know what you want Hermione." Hermione gave him a stern look. "Don't I?" He said grinning.

"Ok so we kissed, Professor. But it was wrong. I …we shouldn't have done it. I am your student and you are my Professor. Nothing can change that."

"Not even how you _feel_? Soon you will no longer be a student here and I will no longer be your Professor. But you can never change how you feel. Maybe you don't want to admit it, but there is something there. Exactly what it is, I can't tell you. Only you can know for sure. But it's there. I know Hermione because I feel the same way. Two weeks ago, if anyone told me I would be saying this to you, I would have laughed in their face. But I _am _saying this Hermione. And not just because we had sex. But because I…we, both of us, feel something. We had sex because this feeling has always been there. It just needed the sparks to light the fire. Well, the fire is lit. The question is Hermione, are you going to harness it or let it burn through your heart?"

Severus didn't know it but he had actually brought Hermione on the verge of tears.

A/N: If any of you are major Buffy fans like me you might have noticed that I took a little scene from Season Six Episode 8: Tabula Rasa. I just really liked how Buffy kept trying to change the subject about her and Spike's kiss so I kind of used that here. I also took the line "And I swear to _god,_ if you tell _anyone,_ I _will _kill you" from Season Six Episode 10: Wrecked. I have always found that line amusing and it fit. ;) hope you liked.


	3. The Visitor

A/N: I'm glad that you all like this story because I must say that it is indeed my favorite out of the four that I have ever written. Thanks to the reviewers that I had. I was glad to see new names as well as old ones coming back. That means I must be doing a good job lol. Well I hope you like this unexpected twist. Read on…

Chapter 3: The Visitor

Unknown to both Severus and Hermione, someone had been outside the Potions room this whole time. He had heard the whole thing. He had come back to ask Snape a question when he heard someone talking. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Snape say "We kissed Hermione." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His teacher and Hermione Granger had _kissed_. He stayed quiet but stayed near the door to listen.

He decided to peak in the room when they had stopped talking. When he looked he saw Snape walking over to Hermione. Snape kneeled down in front of Hermione and started talking again. This time he couldn't hear what Snape was saying. All of a sudden he saw Snape lean over and kiss Hermione. He was sure that she would slap Snape and leave but she didn't she just kissed Snape back. Just then he dropped his wand. _Shit._

Snape and Hermione's heads both shot towards the door. The boy picked up his wand, took off and ran into the closest room to avoid being caught. Snape got up and walked to the door. He looked down both ends of the corridor but didn't see anyone. When he turned around Hermione was right behind him.

"I think I better go. People might start to wonder where I am. I'll talk to you tomorrow." As Hermione left she was trying to figure out what had just happened. She was risking everything, her future, her education, and Snape's job for feelings she wasn't even sure about. She went from hating him, to sleeping with him while drunk, to kissing him voluntarily, to having a relationship with him. Her life had changed more in the past two weeks than it had in the past 17 years.

The boy that had been watching them, watched her walk down the corridor. As she rounded the corner, he emerged from the classroom he was hidden in. He followed her for a while but took a shortcut to beat her to her room. He leaned against her door and waited for her to come around the corner.

"What are you doing here?" She said trying to get past him. He stopped her and pushed her against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" She tried to push him off but he was too strong. He pushed her head to the side and licked her neck.

"Get the fuck off me."

"Ah ah ah. You don't want to do that." She was about to kick him in his groin but stopped when he said that.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because. I know your secret." Hermione tried to look confused. But she was shocked. It hadn't even been a whole day and someone had already found out.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you're screwing Snape. I heard your whole conversation just now. In the Potions room."

"What do you want? Just leave me alone."

"I don't think so. You see, if Snape's getting some, I want some too."

"Never. Why the hell would I even touch you?"

"Either that or I can tell the whole school about your new boyfriend. Think about it." With that he let her go and walked off smirking.

"You can't prove it. No one will believe you." She yelled after him. When he was gone she went into her room and sat down on her bed. _What the fuck did I get myself into? Damn Dumbledore. If he hadn't invited us to that stupid Christmas party I never would have gotten drunk and slept with Severus. But then again, he said that these feelings were always here. Why does everything have to be fucking complicated? _

She sighed half in frustration half in relief that the day was pretty much over. She hated to admit it but Severus was right. She did have feelings for him. She had no idea where they came from. Perhaps he was right again. Perhaps they had always been there but seeing as he was her teacher she just never wanted to admit it. She wasn't even sure she wanted to admit it now.

It didn't matter what she felt now because the whole thing was about to come falling down. She was being blackmailed. She didn't know what to do. Should she talk to Severus? He was risking more than she was. He could go to jail if anyone found out about them.

She decided not to tell Severus. This was her problem and she would figure out how to deal with it. Luckily for her, the boy left her alone for a while. Well he would still make gestures around other people to show her that he hadn't forgotten.

Hermione had started spending more time with Severus. Slowly she had started to like him. If she hadn't already been in a relationship with him she would have developed a crush on him. She started to enjoy their time together. He was actually an easy person to talk to and they had a similar sense of humor. They would talk and get to know each other. She started going to his classroom more and more, but she always made sure that no one had followed her and she always shut the door.

When Ron and Harry noticed that she was gone more often than usual, she simply told them she was working on an extra credit project that took up most of her time. One night when she was returning to her room, _he _was there.

"What do you want?"

"Well have you thought about my offer? Or do I have to show the whole school these?" He handed her a stack of paper. When she looked at them, they were pictures… of her. Not just of her, Severus was with her too. And they were kissing.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I wouldn't? You better make up your mind by this time tomorrow." He started to leave but turned around to say, "Oh and you can keep those. I have copies." Then he left.

Hermione decided to ignore him, thinking that he wouldn't dare do that to Severus. The next night she said good-night to Severus and headed back to her rooms. She was relieved that _he _wasn't there. She looked around to make _sure_ he wasn't there and went into her room. She knew he would chicken out.

Severus was walking around the school on his rounds thinking about the past few weeks. He had changed. Even Dumbledore said that he seemed happy. This didn't mean that he let up on his students. No he was just as horrible to them as ever. He decided to stroll down the hall that Hermione's room was in just to "say hi."

Hermione set her stuff down on her bed and decided to jump in the bath. She undressed and put her robe on as the tub filled with different scented waters. She thought she heard something out in her room so she walked out and looked around. She saw a figure standing in the corner by the door. She tried her hardest not to look scared.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I told you that you had until tonight to decide. So what do you choose?"

"What if I choose neither?"

"Well either you sleep with me. Or you sleep with me. It's not that hard." He walked up to her and pushed her against the wall. He pinned her arms up with one hand and pinned her legs with his own. She couldn't move. She tried to scream but he pressed his lips against hers. She bit his lip.

"You little bitch. You want it rough, do you?" He slapped her across the face. Hermione fought back her tears. She wasn't going to give him what he wanted. He took his free hand and rubbed it across her chest. He slid her robe open and took a breast in his hand.

"I see why Snape shagged you. He's got good taste."

"HELP!" Hermione managed to scream before he slapped her again.

Severus had turned the corner to Hermione's hall when he heard a scream come from her room. _Hermione._ He ran to her room but the door was locked.

"Alohamora." The door unlocked and he ran in. He saw a boy pinning Hermione to the wall with his hand inside her robe. He immediately ran over and punched the boy. Hermione fell into his arms. He set her down on the floor and walked over to the boy. It was then that he got to see the boy's face for the first time. It was _Draco Malfoy!_

A/N: Well what did you think? Hope you liked it. Please review.


	4. Another Visitor?

A/N: I want to say thank you to my loyal fans and reviewers. I would also like to say that if you love HGSS as much as me you should check out my new forum at http/ You can talk about my stories and offer suggestions. You can recommend your fave stories and talk about this ship. Ok back to the story carry on.

Chapter 4: Another Visitor?

Severus was furious. He grabbed Draco by the collar and threw him out of Hermione's room. "Don't ever come near her again." He shut the door and walked over to Hermione who was crying on the floor.

"It's ok Hermione. He's gone."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"Told me what?" Severus kneeled down beside her.

"About Draco. He's… he's blackmailing me…us. He knows about everything. He even has pictures." Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"It's ok Hermione. I'll take care of it. Don't worry."

"But he said that if I didn't have sex with him he would tell the whole school. I didn't believe him but then he came here tonight. If you hadn't been outside he would have r-raped me." She started crying some more and Severus just held her.

After a few minutes she said, "Severus?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Will you…stay with me tonight?" She was looking up into his eyes longingly.

"Of course I will Hermione." He picked her up and lay her down on the bed. Then he lay down next to her. She rested her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. Just as he was about to fall asleep, she said "Severus."

"Hmm?" He said, to tired to speak.

"I love you."

"I love you too Hermione." But she had already fallen asleep.

The next morning the sun shown threw Hermione's window causing her to wake up. She yawned and the remembered the previous night's events. She had a major 'deja-vu' moment when she saw Severus sleeping next to her, only this time they were both fully clothed and this time she didn't jump out of the bed. She smiled noticing how peaceful he looked.

Severus awoke to see Hermione smiling at him. "What? Is something on my face?"

"No." She smiled at him and brushed the hair out of his face. She noticed how smooth his hair was. She ran her fingers through it. It wasn't greasy like it had always appeared.

"Are you ok?" He said taking her hand in his.

"Yeah. Oh you mean _that._ Um well I think I am. He didn't actually get too far before you got here."

Severus looked at her face and said, "Your cheek is bruised. Did he hit you?"

"What?" Hermione reached up and felt her cheek but pulled away at the pain. "Oh. Yeah he hit me. Twice actually. But it's ok. See I'm fine."

"I am going to kill him," Severus said under his breath. "I should probably be going. I don't think people would be ok seeing me leave your room. I should leave before everyone else gets up."

"Yeah I suppose so." Hermione got up and followed him to the door. As he was leaving he turned around and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Finally Severus broke the kiss and said, "I love you Hermione."

Hermione smiled and said, "I love you too Severus." She kissed him once more and then finally said good bye. She watched him leave and then shut the door.

Severus walked back to his room and sat on the couch. He sighed and put his head back but stood immediately upright when he heard a tiny "Ahem." He turned around to find…

"Headmaster what are you doing here?"

"Well we came to find you this morning but you weren't here so we waited."

"We?"

"Yes. Mr. Malfoy and I."

"Mr. …_Malfoy_?" Just then Draco emerged from behind Dumbledore grinning.

"That is enough Draco," said Dumbledore. Severus had to force himself from smiling at the site of Draco's black eye.

You see, Severus, Mr. Malfoy here has brought some rather important information to my attention."

"Really? And what might that information be?" Dumbledore turned to Draco and took something from him.

"Draco, will you please excuse us?" Draco grinned at Severus and left. Severus had to force himself to stay where he was, and not attack Draco. Dumbledore walked closer.

"Severus, what do you know about these?" Dumbledore handed Severus a stack of pictures. He already knew what they were but took them anyways. He flipped through the pictures.

"Headmaster, before you fire me please just listen. I love Hermione and she loves me."

"Who said anything about firing you, Severus?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Severus was confused.

"But I thought that's why you came here."

"No I simply came here to make Draco _think _that I was firing you. I can see that you two are happy. I personally, am relieved that you two finally realized your feelings. I have been waiting for this for quite some time now Severus." Dumbledore was smiling.

"You knew that we were going to…"

"Yes. Why do you think I decided to invite her to the Christmas party?"

"I don't know. I thought it was because they were mature enough."

"No my dear boy. I simply wanted to give you the chance to realize your feelings."

"Then what about the other students?"

"I couldn't invite just Hermione. It would look suspicious. I hadn't planned the 'her getting drunk' thing though." Severus didn't know what to say.

"When I saw you leave after her, I knew my plan was working. I had no idea that you would take her to your room. And I certainly didn't plan on what happened that night."

"I didn't really plan on it either. Wait how do you know about _that_?"

"I have my ways, Severus. I also know that you spent the night in her room last night."

"Do you know why I stayed with her? She was scared as hell to be alone last night. Do you know why? Draco tried to rape her last night Albus. And if I hadn't been in that corridor he would have succeeded." Severus was getting angry. How could Dumbledore allow this to happen? Why was he so calm? For all they knew Draco could be heading up to Hermione's room right now. _Hermione!_

"You're just going to let him get away with this? He could be up there right now."

"That is not possible Severus. You see, I have alerted some of the staff of Mr. Malfoy's actions last night and we have people following him at all times."

"But won't he notice if teachers are following him everywhere he goes?"

"They are in disguise so he won't know that they are there."

"So that's his punishment? He gets to be followed?" He was getting angry again.

"Severus, that is all I can do for now. I cannot expel him. People would be suspicious and then he would tell everyone your secret. We can't have that now can we?" Dumbledore was joking about this. Severus didn't think it was a very funny matter. Still he just shook his head.

"Well I think I have taken up enough of your time Severus. I will be going now." Severus watched him leave and then practically fell into his chair. He couldn't believe the conversation he had just had.

A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter. It was a little bit shorter than the others but I hope that's ok. Ok go on and review now :D


	5. Laffy Taffy

A/N: Thank you to all the reviews I have gotten. I love reading them. Before you read this chapter I would like to tell you all that I am looking for a beta for this story and my other one. I must warn you that this story is almost over but there _will_ be a sequel so don't worry. If you are interested in one or both then please contact me trough email or my profile page. Ok here is the next chapter.

Chapter 5: Laffy Taffy

Hermione walked into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw the bruise that Draco had left. She opened her cupboard and took out some 'cover-up'. She thought that muggle make-up was easy than wizard make-up. She dabbed some on her cheek cringing a few times at the pain. She had mostly concealed the bruise and put the make-up back. She grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and threw them on.

She left the room not sure where she was going. She just felt like she needed to go somewhere. Every corner she turned, she had to make sure that Draco wasn't around. Even after Severus had hit him, she knew he wouldn't give up. When she was heading down the stairs to the Great Hall she almost ran right into Professor McGonagall.

"Oh sorry Professor, I didn't see you there."

"That's perfectly fine Miss Granger. I was actually looking for you. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office. If you would follow me please."

"Ok." Hermione was a little confused but followed her anyways. McGonagall led her to an odd statue.

"As you have been here before, I think all you need is the password." Hermione nodded.

"It's Laffy Taffy'."

"Ah, I see Professor Dumbledore has taken a liking to muggle sweets now."

"Oh so that's what it is. I thought he just made it up. It's not that unusual for him to do that. Very well, he will be waiting for you." Hermione stepped onto the platform and said "Laffy Taffy." The statue then begun to spin around and a staircase started to emerge. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door at the top.

"Come in Miss Granger." Hermione stepped into Dumbledore's office and noticed that it was still the same as usual.

"Professor McGonagall said you wanted to see me Headmaster." He nodded and motioned for her to have a seat which she did.

"Have you spoken to Severus lately, Miss Granger?" Hermione was confused.

"Um Professor Snape? No. Why?"

"Well I have just returned from having a very interesting conversation with him." Hermione's eyes widened. _Oh no! He knows and now he's going to expel me and fire Severus._

"What about Professor?" Hermione was trying to look calm.

"Well I think he should be the one to tell you. I would like you to go see him and just tell him that I sent you. I think he will then tell you on his own." Hermione nodded still confused and got up to leave but was stopped.

"Oh Miss Granger. Did you enjoy the Christmas party?" Hermione couldn't help but notice the twinkle in his eyes.

"…Yes…I did Professor," She said and left. Now she was even more confused than when she arrived. _That's it? He just wants me to go see Severus?_ Hermione didn't know what to expect as she walked the cool corridors to Severus' room. She knocked on the door even though she didn't have to.

"Come in." She opened the door and slid in.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" He stood up from the couch he was sitting on and walked over to her.

"Well I was just walking around when I was told to go see Dumbledore. Then he told me to come see you about 'an interesting conversation' that the two of you had."

"Oh that. You better sit down." He led her over to the couch. She sat down and he sat in the chair across from her. He sighed and then began.

"Well, this morning after I left you I came here and sat down to think. I heard someone so I stood up to find Albus standing in front of me. He said that 'they' had been waiting for me."

"They?"

"That's what I said. Then Draco comes out from hiding behind Albus. He has a black eye, so that's good. Then Albus took these from him and handed them to me." Severus handed Hermione the pictures.

"He told Draco to leave. I told him that before he fired me that I love you and you love me."

"Well…what did he say?" Severus could tell that Hermione was getting anxious.

"He said that he had never intended to fire me at all."

"What?"

"He said and I quote, 'I personally, am relieved that you two finally realized your feelings. I have been waiting for this for quite some time now Severus.'"

"What?" Now Hermione was as confused as she thought possible.

"Yes. He said that was why he invited you to the Christmas party and that he knows everything that has happened since." Hermione was shocked. _So that's why he asked if I had fun at the Christmas party._

"_Everything?_ Even that we had sex?"

"Yes."

"Great this is just what I need. Dumbledore to know about my sex life. You said he knows _everything._ Does he know about…last night?"

"Yes and he said he has people following Draco. So you shouldn't have to worry about him."

"Well then I guess that this is a good thing. So he is ok with…us?"

"Yeah I guess."

"So now what?"

"I don't know. Do … you have any plans today?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmeade?"

"Really? I would love to. But there isn't a trip this weekend."

"Well seeing as I am a teacher I can go whenever I like." She grinned and threw her arms around him.

"Well can I go change? I mean I look like a lazy bum."

"I think you look amazing but if you would like to change you may."

"Aww thank you. I'll meet you back here in about 20 minutes. Is that good?"

"Perfect." She started to leave but came back, kissed him and then left. She ram up to her room to change.

Severus decided to change too. He put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, both black. He grabbed his coat which was also black. He walked back out to find Hermione standing in his doorway. Wow she looked amazing. She had on a pair of blues jeans that fit her perfectly and a t-shirt that was snug in all the right places. Severus was speechless.

"You look nice. All black as usual." Hermione laughed.

"You look amazing." He walked over to the door and held it open for her. They headed down the Hogwarts grounds to the gate to Hogsmeade. They walked along the streets together not worrying about being seen because Hogwarts students wouldn't be there today. When he had his head turned she slipped her hand in his, but he didn't pull away.

For a few hours they just walked through the town looking in shops and talking. Around three, Severus led her to a small building that Hermione had never even seen before.

"What is this place?"

"Oh just a little restaurant that I come to a lot." They stepped inside. It was cute. It definitely looked old fashioned. Severus led Hermione over to a small table in the corner.

"Don't we have to wait to be seated?"

"No. Like I said I come here _a lot_. I know the people that own it." As they sat down a women came up and Severus stood up to give her a hug. Hermione eyed her cautiously.

"Severus what are you doing here today?"

Just thought I would drop by." Just then the lady noticed Hermione.

"Well who is this young lady? Severus has forgotten his manners. I'm Linda. I own this place. And you are…?"

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." Linda smiled and turned back to Severus.

"So _this _is Hermione. She is definitely prettier than you let on." Hermione smiled.

"Oh really?" She said looking at Severus as he sat back down.

"Severus has told me all about you. So what can I get you?"

"We'll take two of your amazing cappuccinos," said Severus. Linda nodded and left to get their drinks. Severus turned to Hermione.

"So you told her all about me?"

"Well not everything. I didn't tell her that you were a student, but she knows how I feel about you." They talked and drank their cappuccinos and finally decided to leave. Severus put his arm around Hermione as they walked back up to the castle. When they got to the castle, they made sure no one was around and Severus kissed Hermione.

"That was nice and the cappuccino was good. I'll see you later," said Hermione heading up the stairs to her room.


	6. You're My Best Friend Right?

A/N: Yay here is the edited version thanks to my beta Shannon

I _have _finished this story. There will be only 10 chapters in this one so the countdown has begun. There is a plus side though. There _will _be a sequel so don't worry.

Chapter 6: You're My Best Friend Right?

Over the next few months Severus and Hermione both were on the lookout for Draco. Fortunately he had not done anything rash. Every time Hermione saw Dumbledore, she couldn't help wondering why he was _really _grinning. She still couldn't get over the fact that he knew about her sex life, that is, what _was _her sex life. She and Severus hadn't slept together since the party five months ago. She liked that their relationship wasn't burdened by sex. Not that she didn't think about it. She wouldn't admit it to him but she often thought about that night on Christmas Eve.

Now that it was May, both Severus and Hermione had been much more busy than before. Hermione was busy studying for her N.E.W.T.s and Severus was busy grading the piles of review homework he had assigned.

One Friday night, Hermione decided to take a break from studying and headed down to Severus's office. She no longer knocked since she visited so frequently. Severus was mixing a potion in the corner of the room, his hair falling in his face. She loved seeing him like this, in his "natural habitat". He worked so quickly but everything was so precise. He made potion making look easy. She walked up to him and brushed his hair out of his face. He looked up at her, smiling.

"I'm not interrupting you am I?"

"No, not at all. Actually, I'm just about done for now." He turned to face her and put his arms on her waist. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you." She put her arms around his neck and played with his hair.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm gonna hang out with Ron, Harry and Ginny tomorrow."

"Okay. It'll be good for you. You need a break from studying."

"Yeah, that's what they said too. What are your plans tomorrow?"

"Grading papers, as usual."

"You should take a break too. Why don't you go out somewhere? It'll help you relax. You deserve it."

"Yes, maybe I'll go." Hermione gave him a kiss and left. She headed to the Gryffindor common room. When she walked in she saw Harry and Ron playing chess by the fire. Ginny was sitting next to Harry. Hermione smiled. She was glad that Harry had finally asked Ginny out. They were so cute together, and Ginny had had a crush on Harry since she met him.

"Who's winning?" Hermione asked, sitting next to Ron.

"Ron is," said Ginny.

"Hey, guess what. I've decided I can go with you guys tomorrow."

"That's great, Hermione. It'll be so much fun. It'll help you relax before N.E.W.T.s. You deserve it, you've been studying way too hard."

"Yeah that's what Sethe teachers have been saying too. And I _could _use a break. So what are we doing?"

"Well, Harry and Ron have Quidditch practice in the morning, so we can watch them, and after that we can just all hang out like we used to."

"That's sounds great, Gin. I can't wait." Hermione and Ginny caught up while Ron beat Harry at chessagain.

The next day Hermione got up early and met Ron, Ginny and Harry in the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Ron were already in their Quidditch robes. They talked and ate before headed out to the field. Hermione and Ginny said good bye to the boys as they headed to the field and the boys went to the locker room. Hermione and Ginny went up to the stands and talked until the team came out.

"Whoo! Go Harry!" Ginny yelled. She and Hermione cheered for Ron and Harry. They laughed every time someone would mess up and Harry would have to stop practice and yell. (He was the new captain.) After practice, Hermione and Ginny waited outside the locker room for Harry and Ron to finish with their showers. Finally the boys emerged.

"It's about time," Hermione joked.

"Come on," Harry said, pretending to ignore Hermione, but then sticking his tongue out at her. He put his arm around Ginny and they headed outside.

"So, what should we do?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's a Hogsmeade weekend. How 'bout we go?" Ron suggested.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. It's been ages since we've all gone together," Ginny said. When they got there, they headed to the Three Broomsticks. They ordered a round of butterbeers and took a seat. They chatted about school and Quidditch and Ron and Harry got into an argument over the best play of the Chudley Cannons.

While Harry and Ron were up ordering more butterbeers. Hermione looked up and saw Severus walking through the door. She started to wave but, realizing who she was with, stopped. She smiled, glad he had taken her advice and gone out. He must have seen her because he came over.

"Miss Weasley. Miss Granger."

"Hello, Professor Snape," Ginny said.

"Hello, Professor." Hermione was trying to hide her smile at the way he had said "Miss Granger." He looked Hermione in the eyes for a second, a short but powerful second, and then walked away.

After they left the Three Broomsticks, they looked around in some of the shops. Hermione bought a few things. They walked around Hogsmeade, shopping and laughing. She had almost forgotten how much fun hanging with the gang was. They returned to the castle and headed up to the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione decided to stay in Ginny's room that night, for old time's sake. They were lying on Ginny's bed when Hermione said, "Hey, Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"You're my best friend, right?"

"Of course I am, Hermione."

"Well, then I can tell you _anything _right?" Ginny sat up and looked at Hermione.

"Of course you can. Is something wrong?" Hermione also sat up.

"No nothing's _wrong._ It's just thatokay, if I tell you this, you have to _swear _you won't tell anyone. Not even Harry or Ron."

"I swear. What is it?"

"And you have to promise to let me finish before you say _anything._"

"Okay, I promise. Just tell me."

"And you have to promise that you won't hate me forever."

"Hermione! Just tell me already." Hermione took a deep breath and began.

"Ok. Ihave a boyfriend." Ginny gasped and grinned, but kept her promise and didn't say anything. Hermione got up and started pacing the floor.

"You know him. You see him almost everyday." _Just say it Hermione. Get it over with._ "And before I tell you who it is, I just want you to know that I love him. I love him and he loves me. It's it's Professor Snape." Hermione couldn't force herself to look at Ginny. After a few moments of silence Hermione decided she should face Ginny. When she turned around she saw Ginny smiling. Hermione was very confused.

"Why are you smiling?" she said curiously. Hermione eyed Ginny carefully as she stood up to hug Hermione.

"What was that for? You're not mad? You don't hate me?"

"Of course I don't hate you Hermione. Frankly, I'm relieved. It's about time. I always knew you liked him."

"What! You too? My god, did everyone know except us?" Ginny laughed.

"No. I'm pretty sure that Ron and Harry don't know. I'm your best friend. I kind of caught on when I caught you staring at him, and always defending him. And then today when you blushed when we saw him. It was kind of obvious for someone who knows you like I do."

"So you're not mad?"

"No. I'm glad that you decided to tell me. So what's he likeyou know outside of school?"

"He's very sweet. He's smart and funny and"

"So have you two you know?"

"Ginny!"

"Sorry." Ginny grinned. "So have you?" Hermione blushed.

"Wellif you must knowyes."

Ginny screamed. Hermione started blushing again. "So how did it happen?"

"Well, actually, I was drunk that night. And I started it. That was before we started going out. But we haven't since." Hermione told Ginny the whole story of the Christmas party, how Dumbledore had known everything, and pretty much everything else. Finally they fell asleep, arm-in-arm.

A/N: Ok go review and tell me what you think. Be prepared for some drama coming up wink-wink


	7. Uh Oh!

A/N: Whoo next chapter here for you. Does the title make you nervous? Good because I wanted it to ;)

Chapter 7: Uh Oh!

The next morning Hermione was the last one to wake up. She headed down the stairs to find Ginny, Harry, and Ron sitting by the fire. They had brought her a plate of her favorite breakfast which was sitting on the coffee table.

"Mornin' Hermione. Hungry? We brought you some food since you missed breakfast," said Ron.

"Yeah I am actually. Thanks guys." Hermione took the plate and sat next to Ginny. "So what's up for today?"

"Well I was just gonna hang out here," said Harry.

"That sounds cool. It'll be fun, since school is ending soon and we won't see each other as much." They talked and Hermione even played chess against Ron. (He beat her horribly, but it was fun.) They went to lunch together and Ginny even caught Hermione looking up at Severus and elbowed her laughing. They went back to the common room and talked when Hermione told them that she should head back to her room.

"Hey well we have to head that way anyways, why don't we walk you?" said Harry.

"Ok if you guys want to." Hermione grabbed her things and they all headed out. When they reached Hermione's corridor, she said good-bye to the gang as they continued on forward. Hermione looked up at her door to find none other than Draco Malfoy standing next to it. Hermione looked around for _anyone _that was around. She forgot all about her friends right down the hall.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Well seeing as your boyfriend gave me a black eye, I thought I would repay him. Do you think you can pass along the favor to him?"

"Go away Malfoy."

"Not this time, mudblood." He pushed her up against the wall and held her by the throat. He tore her shirt open and undid her pants. She tried to yell but he covered her mouth with his hand. He pulled her shirt completely off and threw it on the ground. She bit his hand and screamed when he let go.

"That won't do you any good mudblood. No one is here to save you this time."

"Think again Malfoy." Draco's head shot towards Harry, Ron and Ginny who had heard Hermione scream and came running. Draco let go of Hermione and she fell to the floor. He turned to Hermione again, who was trying desperately to cover herself up.

"What was Snape too busy, you had to have Potty and the Weasels save you this time?"

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" asked Harry. Ginny shot Hermione a look of terror.

"What you mean you haven't told _them _yet." He said to Hermione but then turned to Harry, Ron and Ginny. "You're little mudblood here is screwing Professor Snape."

"You're lying Malfoy. Get out of here before I curse you into oblivion."

"Fine. Seeing her like this is _far _better than what I had planned." Draco walked away grinning. Hermione couldn't force herself to look at Harry and Ron. Then the realization hit them.

"Hermione, how could you?" Harry asked but Hermione didn't know what to say. Ron and Harry started to leave but Ginny didn't follow.

"Ginny come on." Harry told her. Ginny looked from Harry and Ron to Hermione.

"I'm sorry guys. But I'm staying with Hermione." Hermione finally looked up.

"Why? She had…with _Snape!_"

"She's my friend that's why. And _I'm_ ok with it." Harry and Ron looked mad as they stormed off. Ginny rushed over to Hermione and gave her a hug as Hermione balled into her hands.

Ten minutes later they were sitting on Hermione's bed talking. Hermione had thrown on a sweatshirt.

"It's ok Hermione. They just don't understand."

"But why did he have to tell them like that? I would have told them, I told _you._"

"They are guys and don't understand stuff like that yet. I don't think if Ron ever will though. Do you want to talk to Snape?"

"Oh my god! He doesn't even know that you know! Now Harry and Ron know. They'll probably tell everyone."

"It's ok. I don't think they'll do that. No one would believe them. They didn't even believe Draco at first."

"Why did you stay with me? Harry is your boyfriend."

"But you're my _best _friend. Boys will come and go but friends are forever." Ginny smiled and told Hermione that she would go with her to see Snape if she wanted her to.

"No I should go alone. Thanks though. For everything. I don't know what I would do without you Gin." Hermione hugged Ginny and headed to the dungeons. She knocked on the door which she hadn't done in months.

"Come in." Hermione walked in not knowing what she was going to do.

"Hermione what are you doing…are you ok?" He had noticed that she had been crying. She sighed because she knew she had to tell him.

"It was Draco. He tried to…he attacked me again."

"What! Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"No I'm fine. Harry and Ron stopped him. But then he-he told them. About us." Hermione put her head into her hands and started crying again. Severus just held Hermione.

"There's one more thing," she said after a few minutes.

"What's that?"

"Well I sort of told Ginny about us. But it's ok because she is ok with it." Hermione hoped that he wouldn't get mad. After he didn't say anything Hermione decided to speak. "You're not mad are you?"

"No I'm not mad. Well I am mad, but not at you. I'm _pissed _at Draco. I will have to speak to Albus about this. He was supposed to be followed everywhere. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. Just a little upset but nothing physical. I should probably go back to my room. I don't know if Ginny is waiting for me or not." Severus nodded.

"Yes. She is a good friend Hermione. Most people let alone friends wouldn't be so understanding. You're very lucky to have a friend like her."

"I know." She smiled at him and left. She headed back to her room and just as she had expected found Ginny there.

"I hope you don't mind that I stayed. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"No, I don't mind. Ginny did I say thank you? For everything?"

"Yeah you did."

"Good because I meant it. Severus said that I am lucky to have a friend like you. And he was right."

"Well then he's a good man. So then you told him that I know?"

"Yeah and he said he's not mad. So what are you going to do about Harry? What if he's mad at you?"

"Then he's not worth it. I can stay as long as you need me to."

"No, I think I'll be ok. But thanks for the offer." Ginny gave Hermione a hug offering to stay again and left. Hermione looked around her room and sighed, realizing that she would soon be leaving Hogwarts. She didn't want to leave Severus. She thought maybe she could stay and then she would be with Severus and Ginny. Now that all her exams were over she had nothing to do but wait until graduation. Fortunately it was only a matter of days. Soon she wouldn't be a student anymore and then her relationship wouldn't look as bad. She still had to take into account the age difference between them He was 37 and she was 17. Although, technically she was a legal adult, most people would only see the difference. She lay down and dozed off to sleep. Fortunately for her it was a dreamless sleep. Who knows what she would have dreamt about, and she wasn't sure _she_ wanted to know.

A/N: Oooh DRAMA! I love it! lol. Do you know what show that is from? Well get ready for some more drama. :P Maybe not so much the next chap but chap 9 will def be some drama. :D


	8. Graduation

A/N: I am glad that you all love my story. I love reading your reviews. You all are the reason that I continue writing. Carry on.

Warning: This chapter contains sexual situations. Don't like? Don't read.

Chapter 8: Graduation

Hermione stood in front of her mirror in her graduation robes. _I finally did it. I am finally graduating._ She had made valedictorian but in the Wizarding world, they didn't give speeches. She was almost grateful for this because of the recent events in her life. She headed down the stairs to meet Ginny, who was going to watch the graduation.

"Hey Gin."

"Wow Hermione, you look great. Ready to graduate?"

"Yeah I think so." She sighed and looked around the school.

"Hermione, you totally deserve this. After all that you have been through this year. I don't want to sound cheesy but I really am proud of you."

"Aww Ginny." Hermione pulled Ginny into a hug.

"It's too bad that I am not graduating this year. You're gonna go off and be great at whatever you do. And I'll be _here. Why_ did _I _have to born last?"

"We'll keep in touch I promise. I don't know what I would do if it weren't for you."

"You better get in there it looks like they are gonna start." Hermione looked into the Great Hall which had enough chairs to fit all the seventh years and their families. The Head's table had been replaced by a stage with a podium for Dumbledore.

"Ok. I'll see you later." Hermione smiled and went in to take her seat. The other students were filing in and Hermione looked for Harry and Ron but they were seated on the other side. The staff was lining up on the stage to shake hands with the students. Severus looked miserable about having to be there. Hermione knew he had tried to get out of it but Dumbledore wouldn't let him.

Hermione watched as the students before her went up as Dumbledore called their names and finally heard, "Miss Hermione Granger." Hermione stood up and walked to the stage. She shook Dumbledore's hand and took her diploma. She looked out and smiled at Ginny who was applauding for her. Finally she reached Severus. She shook his hand and smiled at him. He smiled at her quickly and then she moved on. When she stepped off the stage she sighed in relief. She had done it. She walked back to her seat to watch the rest of her class mates.

After the ceremony she met Ginny outside. Ginny screamed and almost knocked Hermione over when she jumped on her.

"Hermione I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Gin."

"I think I know someone else that is proud of you too."

"Who?" Ginny motioned behind Hermione. Hermione turned around and saw Severus coming over to them.

"Hello Professor Snape." Ginny grinned and whispered to Hermione, "I'll see you later." Ginny giggled and walked away to find her brother. Hermione turned to Severus.

"So you did it."

"Yeah I did."

Severus told her that they should go someplace more private in case someone was listening. They headed to his rooms. When they got there, Hermione sat on the couch by the fire.

"I'm really proud of you Hermione," Severus said taking a seat on the couch next to her.

"Thanks." Hermione leaned over and laid her head on Severus' shoulder. She sighed.

"It has been a _long_ year."

"Yes it has. You have been through so much. So what are your plans now?"

"Well I was going to go to college but now I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Well now that we…I was thinking about staying with you."

Severus was silent. Hermione had an idea. She only hoped that Severus would agree. She looked up at him and kissed him. Without breaking the kiss she positioned herself so that she was straddling his legs. She wrapped her arms around his head and deepened the kiss. He put his hands on her back and slid them down to her ass.

She broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. After a few seconds she started to take off her robes. She threw them on the floor and kissed him again. She fumbled with the buttons on his robes trying to get them opened. She pulled his robes off and felt all over his chest with her hands. She stopped kissing him and looked in his eyes while she took off her shirt. She could feel Severus getting hard. She kissed him again but this time Severus broke the kiss.

"Hermione are you-are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I'm sure. We've already done it anyways. Only this time it's more…special."

Severus picked her up, carried her over to the bed and lay her down. He took his shirt off and leaned in for another kiss. She reached down to undue his pants and brushed her hand against his hardness. He moaned into her mouth. She undid his pants and slid them off.

Severus kissed her neck. He planted small kisses down her chest and stopped at her belly-button. He licked in circles around it, making her moan in frustration. Last time she was drunk and he wanted her to remember every touch and every feeling. He licked down to the top of her skirt and slid it off. He could tell she was wet already, but she wasn't ready. He wanted her to need him.

She hated how he was teasing her but loved it at the same time. She wanted this time to be special. He licked back up to her chest and took off her bra. She gasped as the cold air hit her nipples. He leaned down and covered her right breast with his mouth. He licked around her nipple and started sucking. She arched her back to push her breast further into his mouth. Just when she wasn't sure she could take it anymore, he stopped. Then he moved to the other breast and repeated his actions.

He licked down her stomach again and stopped at the edge of her panties. He slipped them off and took in her smell. He took off his own boxers and got on the bed. He positioned himself right at her entrance. She tried to push herself closer but he wouldn't let her. She sighed in frustration, but then he slid inside her. She gasped at the size of him.

He slid in and out slow at first but then sped up. She started breathing faster and faster until she was almost at her orgasm. He kissed her and she yelled out his name as she climaxed. Then he moaned her name as he also climaxed. He slid out of her and collapsed onto the bed next to her. She laid her head on his chest and he pulled her close to him. She could feel his breathing even out and knew that he was asleep. She didn't want this to end.

"I love you Severus," she said even though she knew he was asleep. Then she too fell asleep.

A/N:  only two more chapters left. Want to know how its gonna end? then review.


	9. The Last Day

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. Here is the second to last chapter I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9: The Final Day

The next morning Hermione awoke to a rose on the pillow next to her. There was also a note with it.

_You looked so peaceful,_

_I didn't want to wake you. _

_Last night was the best of my life._

_I love you Hermione._

_Severus_

Hermione smiled and got up, wrapping the blankets around her. She walked out to find Severus drinking coffee by the fire.

"Good morning," Severus said.

"Morning." Hermione gave him a kiss and then sat down.

"Want some breakfast?" He offered her some fruit and toast. She took a piece of toast and ate it.

"So when do you have to leave?" He asked her.

"Well I'm not so sure I want to leave. I mean I can stay here and Dumbledore can get me a job. Then I can stay with you." Again Severus was silent.

"I'll probably go home for the summer to see my parents, but then I think I want to come back here."

"Doesn't the train leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it does. So we have the rest of today. And we can write over the summer."

"Well why don't you go pack and then you can come back here for the rest of the night. It will give you time to say good bye to your friends."

"The one that is left anyways," she said almost sarcastically. She grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She said good bye to Severus and headed back to her dorm. She had a feeling that Severus was upset about something but she didn't know about what.

She went to her room and looked around. She thought of all the things that had happened here this year. Some were good and others not so good. She walked over to her bookshelf and began pulling the off and putting them into a box she conjured up. She then headed to her closet. She looked down at the same clothes she had worn yesterday. She pulled out some sweatpants and a t-shirt and slipped them on.

She then waved her wand and all her clothes folded themselves and fell into another box. After about an hour of cleaning, some magic and some not, she was done packing. She looked around her empty room and sighed. This was really it. She would no longer live in this room after today. She left her room and headed down to the dungeons. She went to Severus' room and found him still by the fire.

"I'm all done packing."

"Already?"

"Yeah, it was easy with magic." She walked over to him and tried to give him a kiss but he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He didn't say anything but just turned around. She walked in front of him.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Hermione I can't let you stay here." He finally said.

"What? Why not?"

"Because, it will keep you from your full potential."

"What are you talking about? Come on what's really wrong?"

"I'm not letting you stay at Hogwarts."

"But what about us? Don't you care about me?"

"Of course I do. That's why I'm not going to let you come back here next year. You could be great. Staying here won't do anything for you."

"I don't care what I could be. I want to be with you." He couldn't look her in the eyes and she knew something was wrong.

"I know. That's why I can't see you anymore."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"As long as we are together, you won't want to do anything with your life. It's for your own good Hermione."

"I love you. I don't care about anything else."

"I love you too Hermione and this is killing me. But I can't allow you to just throw your life away for me."

"If you love me then why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I want you to be the greatest witch that ever lived. And if you stay with me, that won't happen. You need to go to college and continue leaning and doing what you love."

"Why now? Why did you even start this if you were just going to end it? Was it fun for you? Watching me fall in love with you? Losing everything for you?"

"How can you say that Hermione? This is just as hard for me as it is for you."

"Fine. Then it's done. Happy? We're through. Have a nice life." Hermione stormed out of the room.

"Hermione! Wait!" It was too late. She had already left.

Hermione ran through the halls trying not to cry. She went to the one person she could trust.

"Ginny!" She looked around and then saw her.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny stood up and went to Hermione.

"It's Severus. We broke up." Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore and felt the tears run down her cheeks.

"What why?"

"He said that I was throwing my life away for him. I love him Gin." Ginny hugged Hermione.

"I know Hermione. He loves you too. That's why he wants what's best for you." Ginny just continued to hold her while she cried. After about ten minutes Ginny suggested that Hermione stay with her tonight.

The next morning Ginny woke Hermione up early so they could catch the Hogwarts Express. They headed down for Hermione's final breakfast at Hogwarts. Hermione looked for Severus. She needed to talk to him before she left. She couldn't just end their relationship with a fight like that. He wasn't at the head's table and she didn't see him in the hallway.

While Ginny was saying goodbye to some of the teachers Hermione conjured up a piece of parchment and a quill.

Severus couldn't force himself to get out of bed. He was broken hearted. He hadn't meant to hurt Hermione and he had also hurt himself. All of a sudden he heard a knock at his door. _Could it be?_

He got up and slipped on his robe. He walked out to his living room and opened the door. There was no one there. He looked down the corridor but still no one. Finally he looked down and found a small envelope with one word written on it: _Severus. _

Hermione sighed as she took her seat on the train. Ginny was putting their stuff away. Hermione looked out the window and watched Hogwarts disappear in the distance for the last time. She tuned back to Ginny and forced a smile. She knew she must get on with her life.

A/N: I just want to let you all know that I cried when I was writing this chapter. I hope that some of you could feel that emotion as well. I cried while writing the next chapter as well. But you will get that one soon enough. Sorry that this chapter was short but it kind of needed to be. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you will come back for the last one.


	10. The Letter

A/N: Aww thank you to all my reviewrs. I love you all. Yes you get to read what Hermione wrote but that's basically all there is in this chapter sorry but its better this way. I cried while writing this chapter too so you better grab some tissues just in case.

slytherinsess: I am sorry but I don't know how to do that. I think under your profile thingy there is a spot to changer you email. if that doesn't help then im sorry.

Chapter 10: The Letter

Severus recognized Hermione's handwriting before he even opened the letter. When he did open it he saw that some of the words had been smudged and guessed that she had been crying when she wrote this. He read it aloud.

_Dear Severus,_

_I am very sorry for the way I treated you yesterday. I acted like a child. Now that I have had a chance to think about it, I understand your decision. I also accept it. I don't want you to worry about me. I will be fine. Eventually I shall get over you. I don't want you to forget me as I can never forget you. What we had was truly special to me. I think I truly did love you. No one can ever take away what we had. It was perfect. Unfortunately some things must come to an end. I wish you the best of luck in your life. I hope that you can live a happy life and know that I will be thinking of you always. _

_With all my heart,_

_Hermione_

When Severus finished the letter he was crying.

THE END

A/N: So there it is the end. Now I have no idea how long it will take me to write the sequel so you might have to wait a while but don't give up because I promise there _will _be a sequel.


End file.
